


Dancing

by mysteriousMonarch



Series: Short Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Humanstuck, M/M, Short, dancer sollux, piano playing eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/mysteriousMonarch
Summary: Sollux loves to dance only for Eridan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> Prompt- Dancing: Who's dancing and why are they tapping those toes?
> 
> This is actually from an RP that I've been doing with a friend which I plan on writing into a full fic later when I finish one of the other massive projects I've got going.

Eridan's fingers fluttered swiftly across the black and white keys of the grand piano. The notes rang out melodically through the open space of the dance studio as he pulled the music from his memory. His expert playing was captivating and would draw an audience on it’s own but it was nothing compared to the grace of the dancer he was playing for. His own gaze never once looked down at his hands as he watched the younger male twirl and leap to the music that he played. His eyes traveled along Sollux's body as his muscles shifted with his fluid movements. Sollux had been learning ballet for most of his life and it showed. He lifted his body onto the tips of his toes and his arms fell into their proper place as easy as a breath of air. Eridan admired Sollux's talent and beauty and felt lucky that he had his own music box ballerina to dance for him.


End file.
